


【哈白/6.1贺文】这个教练不太冷

by SpadeJack



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeJack/pseuds/SpadeJack
Summary: 灵感来源《这个杀手不太冷》，架空AU，不过本文是剧情重构后的儿童节版本，请放心大胆地往下看。以及有人说这篇文的本质更像另外一部电影。
Relationships: Xavi Hernández/Andrés Iniesta
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	【哈白/6.1贺文】这个教练不太冷

拜托了，

求求你，

开门吧！

……

不知不觉间，哈维·埃尔南德斯·克雷乌斯先生已经住进阿里斯蒂德斯大街左侧的房子有一周了。他的邻居，他的众多吵吵闹闹的邻居，都是当地足球青训营里的小球员。一下午的奔跑练习可消耗不掉这群孩子过分旺盛的精气神，当他们大声谈论着足坛的超巨、新款的球鞋、以及昨天晚上收看的电视节目时，哈维总得无奈地合上手头的纸质书，去窗边透会儿气。

不过有个孩子是特别的。推出这个结论的依据来自于多方面——他过分苍白的肤色，他在孩子群里的格格不入——又或许只是因为哈维见到安德列斯的第一眼，直觉就在他的脑子里大吵大嚷，告诉他：注意了注意了，这个小家伙可不一般。

男孩的全名叫安德列斯·伊涅斯塔，这点个人信息在哈维还没端出令小男孩两眼放光的布丁时便已经聊出来了。“所以先生，你究竟是做什么工作的呢？”彼时的小孩子、像白面包一样松软可口的小孩子，心满意足地叼着消灭了布丁后残存着甜滋滋香气的小钢勺，向在他心中友善指数刷爆的中年人发问道。

“我是一名杀手呢。”

“骗人吧——！”针对男人“莫得感情”的陈述式发言，安德列斯显然被吓了一大跳。人类童年时代特有的、拖长的尾音属实让哈维有一点点“腻”到了，他皱了皱眉，在他的目光注视下，被招待进屋的小男孩弯腰捡回刚刚紧张得掉到地上的勺子，仍有些局促不安地把它推回桌面原先的摆放位置。咽了一口口水，他又问道：“哈维，你不是队医吧？”

“不是。”

“那你一定就是教练了！大人的话，只有青训营的工作人员才能住进来的……对吧？”

笃定的兴奋劲儿肉眼可见地消失，到最后还是只剩下一个怯生生的求确认。“嗯，嗯。”哈维一边翻看着书店买回来的西亚菜谱——上面介绍了几种蘑菇的新奇吃法，一边随口应和着。既然先前的夸大其词并没有彻底吓唬住小朋友，那么顶着“教练”这个不请自来的头衔，总好过流言蜚语传出门，引起更多疑心。

哈维究竟是做什么工作的呢？其实这个问题叫他本人耐下心来讲也很难说清。反正是不安定的。此等评判有眼前的事实相佐证，似乎更加具有说服性——

他的屋子被烧了。

连带着同一楼层的其它三个房间，总计十名小球员收到了波及。所幸，空调起火的时候，这些孩子们都在绿茵场上进行训练课，故无人伤亡。但哈维了解到这个事故原因后仍不由思索：这个晚风渐凉的秋季，真的还有必要开空调吗？

他倾向于把这起事件归为一个试探、一个警告。至于房子内的财产损失……说到底，哈维自己也才刚刚于十天前通过一些手段趁虚而入，作为一名拎包过客，他大可不必为其掉两滴虚伪的眼泪。

然而旁的人并不知道他的心中已然在筹谋下一个更加安全的据点。那个最关心他的小小邻居来到他坐着歇息的同一条长凳上：“哈维，你今晚有地方住吗？”

“还没确定。但我想会有的。”

“这样啊……”男孩子的口气写满了同情与遗憾。他垂下头，嘴唇抿得紧紧的，良久复又小心翼翼地开口道：“如果这样……哈维可以带我一起出去住吗？”

现在这份关心看起来可不那么单纯了。这个年龄的青训球员应该都有亲戚朋友可以借住几晚吧？何况中年人之前也调查过了，安德列斯虽然给他一种特别的感觉，但从已知的背景和实际接触的种种表现来讲，他就是一个普普通通乡下来的小男孩，没必要将他牵扯进来太多。

于是哈维斩钉截铁地告诉他：“不能。”

这时又一个声音插入进来，“是认识的朋友吗？”只见人群中——好吧没有人群——钻出来一个光头，“听我说哈维，今天咱们部门有个孩子是入职第一天，入职第一天！结果他突然表现得很紧张，一声不吭就开始执行任务了，我现在正试图搞清他要做些什么。”来人有着丰富的肢体动作，手舞足蹈了好一阵子后才把手搭在哈维的肩膀上稍作歇息，长呼一口气，言：“介绍下你的情况吧，长话短说些。”他看了眼自己的腕表。

“我现在还没发现——”哈维正要向佩普报告截至目前的情况，余光一扫，却发现小伊涅斯塔正惊讶地盯着他们两人。意识到自己的行为可能打扰到大人间的交谈，男孩儿连忙作出抱歉的手势，抽身欲走。两个成年人互相交换了一个眼神。

“这可不得了。”佩普·瓜迪奥拉摸着头——他开始紧张时总是下意识地做出这个迫害发量的动作，“你好？”他叫住小男孩，“我可以知道你的名字吗？”

安德列斯停住脚步。他先是撇了哈维一眼，得到一个肯定的眼神，于是认定面前人值得信任的他这才张嘴介绍自己道：“我叫安德列斯，安德列斯·伊涅斯塔，从泉水村来。”“哇！好的好的，安德列斯，安德列斯……”激动的佩普在一大一小两人面前走来走去，边踱步边低声念叨着种种神秘的词句。这是他在整理无数条错综复杂的事件线索。

“你认识他？”“没错！他就是——嘿，安德列斯，我可以和你哈维叔叔单独聊两句吗？”佩普把一脸狐疑的哈维拉到差不多十步之外的地方——后者的面部由于刚刚的“叔叔”一词又黑了几分。“哈维，我想我可能搞明白你们跑这一趟到底为的什么了……”他把双手搭在矮个子的黑发男人肩上，语重心长地说道。

“安德列斯？”哈维问。

佩普点点头。“你最好在这段时间里保护他，甚至训练他……他的能力跟你很像，但又完全不一样。或许你想自己亲眼见识一下？”

某人的确想亲眼见识一下。事实就是，顶头上司能瞬间对上号的存在，自己却完全没有印象，让哈维着实有那么一丢丢“这局输掉了”的不爽。他痛快地接下这个任务，跟佩普挥手作别，又回到安德列斯身边，半蹲下来跟小男孩平视，平静地叙述道：“我想你心中应该有不少疑问。”

是这样没错。小家伙被瞅得有些局促：“那个……刚刚的人是？”

“佩普，我的上司。”

“教练的教练？”

“是的。”信口雌黄。在这种时候，一张面瘫脸真的很能给该技能附加说服力buff。“还有什么想知道的吗？”

“嗯……”这是绞尽脑汁的状态，“未来总会那么秃然吗？还是只有当教练是这样？”

“总会这样。”

哈维摸了摸安德列斯柔软的头毛——此时他尚未察觉自己在某种程度上一语成谶，“如果你的问题就是这些，那接下来轮到我告诉你一件很重要的事情：佩普向我推荐了你，从今天起我会带你在业余时间进行一些时间——换言之，欢迎你继续跟我住在一起，安德列斯。”

小家伙的双眼登时亮起万千星辰。

“你有多大了？”

“……16、17。”

哈维决定保留他的怀疑——在他眼里，安德列斯的身板顶多12岁少年的水平。不过既然这是他本人的“要求”，新晋教练自是一点都不介意用更高难度的训练来考验对方。当基本的生活用品在两人的新居安排妥当——哈维重新购买了一本东洋美食图谱填充书橱，干练的中年人已然在脑中描绘出一个比较全面的计划。

主要是思维能力上的提升，以更加高效的方式解析时空——比方说，年长的一方会培养安德列斯在规定时间内用更多的方案连接五点。几天后。“哈维，今天我在球场上连进了三个球，被其他教练表扬了呢。谢谢你！”小小魔术师兴奋地向年长的一方展示他帽子戏法“变出”的奖品——一个沾着草屑与泥土的足球“砰”地一声被摆在餐桌正中。听闻这等喜讯的哈维欲言又止：好吧……做什么事都是需要动脑子的，这点准没错。

“为了鼓励你的进步，今天去超市我可以给你额外带一份甜点。口味随你挑。”怎料安德列斯却摇了摇头。小孩子突然长大了？当然不是。今日比赛的胜利者已经事先去某个甜蜜的货架上扫荡了一圈。而且今日的他有一些更“过分”的愿望。“哈维，嗯……我一直在想，每天都拜托你专门给我特训，到底有没有什么我能回报给你的呢？所以今晚的训练结束后，我打算请你玩一个游戏。”

没有任何理由可以拒绝这个小孩子的善意邀请。然而等到真正游戏的时间，很难说，到底是哪一边更紧张一些。“3，2，1，我开始了，哈维。”再三确认过对方的眼睛锁定在自己的一举一动上，安德列斯开始了他的表演。“你猜这是谁？”

懵。

“刚刚是他的庆祝。”生怕自己的模仿不够惟妙惟肖，小男孩赶紧提示道，并重新做了一遍动作。可惜哈维还是，懵。

“暂停一下，我现在实在有点困了。”成年人不禁揉了揉自己太阳穴。这小鬼真是给自己出难题，不过，安德列斯别过头不敢把自己的失落正面交给自己的样子，还真是不像样啊。“明天我们再继续，好吗？”

“说好了哦。”

“嗯。”

……

“哟！你这是在干什么？”

“没什么，教练是需要备课的。”盯着屏幕的人，头也不抬地回复道。

……

次日，约定的游戏重新开盘：

“贝贝托，摇篮舞。”

“米拉，角旗舞。”这个无实物表演不错。

“马拉多纳，更衣室的庆祝。”害羞的小孩终究没搞脱衣服裸上身那一套嘛。

几轮下来，伊涅斯塔使劲浑身解数，但就没有一次能够难倒他的教练先生。简直太厉害了！坐在高脚凳上歇息的男孩捧着果汁，两只脚丫欢快地荡呀荡，对哈维的憧憬之情无限增殖中。看到小家伙能够这么心满意足，中年人也不禁弯了嘴角：昨夜紧急展开的“搜集并背住全图”工作总算没白做，好在能广泛流传并被人模仿的，终究都是一些经典案例呢。

他意识到自己心中在渐渐诞生一种奇妙的情愫，即，自己特别特别不忍看到安德列斯的愿望落空。安德列斯是那种各方面都优秀极了的小男孩，尤其性格方面，谦逊又认真。哈维坚信男孩长大会变成一位绅士——他现在就是小绅士了，早安与晚安，出入门的贴心告知，每次接过自己烹调的新式料理时总会诚恳地、温声细语地说：“谢谢你，哈维。”

这是有着天使守护的人呀！连从最深处地狱爬上来的恶魔，都不应该狠心伤害他。

“现在，角色互换，让我来考考你。”兴趣上来的哈维忽然决定继续他们两人间的小游戏，“还是你做动作。”

“嗯嗯。”小家伙答应道。他严阵以待。

“很简单的，请听题：安德列斯·伊涅斯塔的庆祝动作是什么样子的？”

“啊！”男孩儿发出一声轻轻的尖叫，然后不好意思地挠了挠头：“其实，我没有什么标志动作的……也许未来会想一个吧？”

“那现在呢。”

“现在……现在我会先这样。”

安德列斯一步步走近他的教练先生，张开并不宽阔的双臂，给了成年的男人一个结结实实的拥抱。这感觉好好，温暖的，柔软的，就像拥抱一束光。

哈维突然觉得这个拥抱来得迟了一点。

有些故事注定结尾写满告别，但是除了时间之外，谁也别想夺走这个。

哈维并没有花费太多功夫就把安德列斯从那群绑匪手中解救了出来。事实证明这世间就是有比恶魔还要烂的人，那些留在白净手臂上、小腿上的青紫痕迹简直触目惊心。男孩儿被他背着回到住处的路上整个人都在抖，他害怕极了，眼泪淌干后仍止不住地抽泣。哈维自己也要气到颤抖了。一部分是气自己的疏忽：当伊涅斯塔比平日晚归两个钟头时，他先想到的是青训营的加训，而非那些他早就知晓其存在的威胁。

他把男孩放在高脚凳上，用温热的毛巾帮男孩清洁身上的伤处。从脚到头，最后他把毛巾拿开时，那个白到发光的圆润脸庞又回来了。哈维本应该立即询问清楚事情的来龙去脉，但面对这样一个小孩子，可爱的小孩子，他怎么可以叫他再次忆起之前发生的痛苦呢？去睡觉吧。他想这么说，但话未出口，便被安德列斯抢先了一步——当两个人的心灵贴近久了，他自然能够读懂另一个人眼中的纠结，并且会很乐意，不让对方为难：

“你是不是已经知道我是怎么被他们带走的了？”

“嗯。”尽量平静的表情下是一种近似于咬牙切齿的心境——敌人们在光天化日之下就敢实施暴行，这件事简直让哈维感到震惊。或许他们掌握了完美逃脱追捕的妙计？

“那我就说后来的事好了。他们逼问我，关于什么时空穿梭的事，我也不知道怎么回答，所以他们直接给我戴上了一个什么装置，打开开关后脑子里会有酥酥麻麻的感觉——但好像还是失效了。总之他们很生气，又逼问我到底做了什么手脚，可我真的不知道这究竟是怎么一回事。”

“你当然回答不了他们！该死的。”哈维情不自禁用加泰语骂了两嘴脏话。

“不。那个，我大概，还是知道一点点的。”男孩子按住成年人的肩膀，试图这样做能稍稍抚慰下眼前人的紧张，“其实我有一个秘密，我从没跟别人说过——但哈维你应该是可以的——就是，我好像是从几年前‘呼’地一下子，跳进这个时间里的。”

啊！这样就说得通了。

哈维的大脑豁然开朗：瓜迪奥拉所言无误，这个名为安德列斯的孩子身上确实具有超凡的能力，跟自己反向的，前往未来。

难怪当时他能发觉自己在跟佩普对话——这位上司的能力是同步时间线，即使是穿越者的、极度扭曲的时间线，他也可以照样在遥远的十五年之后进行“正常”的交流；而对其它真正的正常人来说，该交流又是发生在千万分之一秒内的，不可察觉之幻影——安德列斯可以介入那场对话，恰恰证明了这个男孩同样正在进行一场时空穿梭，并且能力的形式与自己高度相似！

那么敌人无法强制发动他的能力也可以解释的通了：就像自己一样，他必须先回到穿越的起点，才能再次去往一个崭新的坐标。

长久的头脑风暴，沉默，让安德列斯误以为哈维并不相信他这样一个孩童口中的奇闻：“真的是真的！记忆里我才被送到青训营几天，转眼间我的舍友就全都长高了好多个头，他们都问我‘怎么刚请假回家就又回来了’、‘怎么好像变得更加小不点了’。然后第三天的时候，你也突然出现了。我一开始就觉得你来到青训营的时间节点好突兀，但是，但是，正是因为这种突兀，所以我就在想，你会不会是跟我差不多的人啊……哈维，虽然我一直认为你很厉害，可能比我想象的还厉害，但是这次……这次……我是不是把你卷入非常不好的事件里了？”

小安德列斯感觉自己这辈子从未一口气说过这么长的话。当他把自己所有埋藏心底的担忧全部掏出来给眼前这个让他无比信任、无比依赖的男人看时，他得到了什么？

他得到了一个拥抱。

“没关系的。”哈维说，这一句话就抵得上用尽天下华丽辞藻的山盟海誓，“现在，冷静下来，让我们一起解决这个问题，好不好？”

男孩点点头。

“你能够自己回到来时的地方吗，几年前？什么地点？思考得越精确越好。”

男孩把脸快憋成面团状，他在用力。“……好像不行。”安德列斯不得不沮丧地给出结论。

“这也没有关系，我可以等你慢慢来——”突然，书橱上闪烁的指示灯让哈维止住言语。他双手捞起男孩便是一个猛冲，闪入某道向下的暗门，七拐八拐，再次回到地上时，两人已经位于街道另一边的某栋建筑里。“这还真是，盛情款待啊。”哈维透过从墙壁上钻出的一个洞口，观察涌入对面住宅的不速之客。数量不好对付。他猛然领悟到为何之前救出伊涅斯塔时的防守那么松懈——是为确认小男孩是否真的具有超能力而被保护起来，是为将他这个保护者和安德列斯统统抓捕。他又摸了摸自己的口袋，只带了一把手枪和一颗小型炸弹。他需要一点特别的准备。

“听我说，安德列斯，我准备离开这里，给他们一点瞧瞧。你在原地待着不要动。”然而平日里最崇拜他、最对他言听计从的小家伙死死拽住了正欲离开的哈维的衣摆，湿漉漉的双眼暴露出他想到了什么可怖的情形。力气更大的中年人不得不一点点掰开这不舍的十指，“没事的，绝对没事的。”他这样安慰说，“听到爆炸声后你倒数三秒，我就回来。说好了哦？”

安德列斯垂下头，“说好了。”他狠狠地吸了吸鼻子，这样的话，至少目送哈维离开时没用的眼泪不会掉下来。他把自己缩在墙角，他很乖，一阵巨响后他开始计数：“3，2，1。”

你来了吗，哈维？

抬头，此时一伙人破窗而入。

……

为什么会紧张呢？

这是回到十五年后的自己工作室的哈维。他可以在这里，塌下心来清点好全部藏匿的武器，而后仔仔细细做一个将敌人趁机一网打尽的完美计划，最终准备妥当的他再次前往指定的过去便是——整个过程会从他向着那些人扔出炸弹起无缝衔接。所以为什么会紧张呢？

他真的不怕交火。走南闯北对他这个时空穿梭者来说都已经算是只考虑了空间变幻的家常便饭，其间有棘手的敌人，但他就是有能力随时卷土重来。跟他的敌人们可不一样：他们的时空穿梭是基于超高的物质能量消耗才达成的。抛去上述成本是通过掠夺这条捷径获取的不谈，研究表明，这样的行为会干扰整个世界的时间线出现不可控的异常——从这个角度考虑，他们无疑是全人类的敌人。此次任务的目的就是调查并阻止他们去到十五年前想做的恶行。

对哦，是因为安德列斯在那里啊。

如果之前自己“执教”地更加深入就好了，那样的话，掌握方法的男孩儿便能够安安全全地回到他原来的地方。哈维终于找到了自己紧张情绪的由头。在这之后，他得以更加从容地给自己放在贴身口袋里的手枪上子弹，并竖耳倾听门外刻意压低的脚步声，他在门开启的一刹那前猛然转身——

却听见比他还要早一步抵达的枪声，尸体倚着门板滑下来，砸在地上发出闷响。

另外一个人这时才不紧不慢地走进来，“太危险了！好在他就是最后一个。”说罢，有着令哈维眼熟面庞的小个子男人收好了枪，“真的，累死我啦。我就记得是在我‘入职第一天’发生的事情，着急地来来回回跑了好多趟，终于把你、还有这群想要除掉你的家伙全部找到了。”

“等一下，你是——”

“没错我就是。”十五年后的伊涅斯塔向哈维会意地点点头，“现在我准备回到来时的几天前，呼叫你散布在全世界的同事来帮忙。”

“嗯，这样最好。”

“至于我嘛……你知道的，那个地方不可以出现第二个我。”

“这是自然。一切结束后，我会回到这个现在来，到时候见？”

“到时候见。”我们从今以后拥有的未来，就可以很多很多啦！

今日的“绝杀”英雄抱着最美好的心愿打了个哈欠，从哈维视野里消失掉了。

……

哈维发誓：只要我力所能及，我会让你的愿望永不落空。

头发天然卷的大男孩在路过时抛给安德列斯一块彩纸包装的小东西，“是糖。”他一边说话一边自然而然地wink了一下。小家伙有点呆掉了，回到过去的那栋建筑、把他抱起的男人负责任地向其解释道：“那个是里奥，还有大卫和佩德罗。他们可是真正的杀手。”

“哇——”安德列斯不会再对哈维的解释有所怀疑了，因为他能远远地看到，那三个人端着自己叫不出具体名字的枪械，走位灵活、毫无惧色地袭向对面的歹徒，哦，“又一个人冲上去了！”

哈维朝着小家伙手指的方向望过去，沉思片刻，最终还是打算给自己的同事稍微留点面子，“那是杰拉德……也是，真正的杀手。”——反正普约尔已经火冒三丈地动身去抓那个家伙了，没事的，没事的。他假装猜不透皮克将会接受什么惩罚的样子，在其它几名同事的掩护下带着小伊涅斯塔从事件中心撤离。

枪声渐渐平息，此次任务圆满结束。

“我要走了，”成年人向小孩子告别，“在我真正的现在，有一个特别好的人在等我。”

“哦……”安德列斯非常懂事的，接受了这个现实，“抱歉，直到现在我也不知道该怎样答谢你啊，哈维。”

“你把我教你的东西继续训练好，冷静下来，想一想要回到哪里去就可以了。”算我这个兼职教练没白当，“还有啊，其实未来的你入职的第一天就救了我命哦，所以完全不要愧疚啊，安德列斯。”他蹲下身，把小家伙眼角将将泛起的泪花抹掉。

“真的吗！”被告知事实的人一瞬间自豪极了，不过下一秒他就觉得自己的兴奋表现，嗯，有点幼稚。“我去哪里可以找到你呢，哈维？”他最后问了这样一个问题。

成年人愣了一下，他也拿不准同一时代的自己此刻正在哪个地方飘。不过他突然想起一件事来，这让他顿时拿定了主意——

我把，这个隐蔽的地点写给你。

我知道你会来的，第一次，第二次，每一次都是。

……

成功回到过去的小男孩发现，之前经历的所有事情都好像是梦一样，他还是那个刚来青训营报到不久的球员，领队、舍友、乃至家人，没有任何一个察觉到自己曾经远离这个时间点好久好久，经历了一场非凡的大冒险。

不会真的是梦吧？

他有时也会怀疑。但哈维写给他的纸条还在，始终都在。

集中注意力，确定想要去往的方位，尽管时空穿梭对他这样的初学者来说非常不稳定，他依旧愿意尝试。

……

睁开眼，他来到一扇门前。门牌号，正确无误，然而上面写的根本不是哈维的名字……吧。是安德列斯读不懂的阿拉伯文。而在犹豫是否按门铃的时候，他忽然明确感觉到时间线的不稳定在干扰着自己。那就没什么可犹豫的了——

拜托了，

求求你，

开门吧！

在隔断理想与现实之物最终为他敞开的一刹那，安德列斯却彻底消失了。

哈维伫立在门口，心情甚是疑惑——刚刚的铃声大作，是他任务执行前紧张到幻听吗？好像还有什么一闪而过的错觉。

算了算了，回去继续收拾前往十五年前所需的行李吧。他挠挠头，复又锁上了房门。

对于哈维而言，那千万分之一秒的错过，只是他偶然收获门外垂下的一片明媚阳光，就好像天使偷偷掀开遮蔽天国的云彩，令他提前窥见未来幸福的一角；

对于伊涅斯塔而言，那千万分之一秒的重逢，却足够他在一瞥之中确认：

那个未来璀璨无比。

-END-

———————————

不仅仅是把原作电影的结局改成了一个圆满的模样，本篇还有一个必须提及的情节设计：弗拉门戈的十个孩子，我多么希望，你们也能像文中那般安然无恙。

祝福全天下的小孩子ww


End file.
